A Fairy Bad Trip
by SayaxSama
Summary: Un jour de pluie morose, Mirajane offre des boissons à toute la guilde dans l'espoir de mettre de l'ambiance, on peut dire que ça marche du tonnerre ! Et pour cause elle a drogué les boissons ! Malheureusement les mages de Fairy Tail s'en rende compte trop tard... Couples loufoques et décalés, à prendre avec humour.


Bonjour, me voici avec un nouvel OS qui commence à dater XD C'est juste je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier mes fics ici, mais à la demande de Mokona-chan j'ai décidé de commencer à poster mes nombreux OS sur ce site également alors j'ai commencé par celui-ci, que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens à préciser que ce que font les personnages au cours de cette soirée est uniquement du à la prise de substance illicite - j'ignore moi-même lesquelles XD - donc c'est normal qu'il y est des couples décalés et pas la peine de me frapper si Natsu ne finit pas avec Lucy ou si Gajeel ne finit pas avec Levy. De toute manière ce n'est qu'au cours d'une soirée, j'imagine que lendemain, ils seront tellement choqués qu'ils feront tout pour oublier et reprendre leur vie normale XD

Sinon : Enjoy !  
En espérant que Mashima n'apprenne jamais le français et ne lise jamais cette fic, je ne tiens pas à être responsable de sa mort XD

* * *

Ce jour là Fairy Tail était d'un silence morose. C'était plutôt étonnant, mais ce jour là, la guilde avait calé son humeur sur le mauvais temps faisant rage à l'extérieur. La pluie ne cessait de battre avec violence les carreaux des fenêtres, c'en était déprimant. Le mauvais temps avait emporté l'ambiance festive de Fairy Tail. La bonne humeur et la motivation de faire des missions avaient disparu, seul le silence perdurait.  
Le jour se terminait derrière un énorme nuage gris. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps.

_ Je m'ennuie... Gémit Lucy avachie sur le bar formulant enfin à voix haute la pensée commune de toute la guilde.

_ Prends un poisson ! Conseilla Happy qui avait réussi à garder son humeur habituelle.

La blonde ne dégaina même pas répondre au commentaire, tellement elle était blasée. S'il suffisait de manger un poisson pour rendre la vie cool ça se saurait...  
En tout cas la lamentation de la constellationniste n'échappa pas aux oreilles aiguisées toujours à l'affut de ragot de la très célèbre barmaid de Fairy Tail. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche chantonnante, nullement atteinte par l'ambiance maussade de la guilde, un grand sourire sur le visage. On devinait à son air qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Seulement Lucy était trop occupée à se blaser pour s'en rendre réellement compte.

_ Bah, il suffit de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Facile à dire ! Avec cette pluie j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est transformé en zombie...

_ Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours une solution à tout. Assura la mage aux cheveux argentés.

Cette fois-ci Lucy grimaça. Mirajane, solution à tout ? Cela présageait quelque chose de peu rassurant. Et il était impossible de prévoir réellement ce qu'elle avait en tête, Lucy pouvait très bien se retrouver complètement nue sur le comptoir devant toute la guilde en moins de trois secondes.

_ Oh arrête de faire la tête, et bois moi ça plutôt. Dit Mirajane, légèrement déçue par la tête sceptique de son amie.

Pour accompagner le geste de la parole, elle fit glisser un verre sur le comptoir jusqu'à la blonde. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, de un car voir Mirajane pleurer était un véritable supplice et de deux elle n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre à faire.  
Le liquide sucré descendit goulument dans sa gorge. Elle avala la boisson à grande gorgée, vidant rapidement son breuvage d'une seule traite. Elle posa son verre dans un souffle bruyant.

_ C'est vachement bon ton truc ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?

Lucy ne mentait pas, c'était l'une des meilleures boissons qu'elle n'ait jamais goutée. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la barmaid.

_ C'est mon petit secret. J'en prépare pour toute la guilde depuis qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir. Tu en veux une autre ?

Lucy approuva vivement. Mirajane lui versa son breuvage secret dans le verre de la blonde, un immense sourire sur le visage. Lucy était bien loin de se douter que sa fameuse solution était en réalité sa boisson.  
Mirajane lança rapidement un appel au reste de la guilde. Elle n'eut même pas à se casser la voix, le silence régnait partout.

_ Je vous ai préparé des boissons ! Venez-vous servir.

Aussitôt elle se mit à remplir une rangée de verre éparpillée le long du comptoir. Quelques membres de Fairy Tail intrigués s'approchèrent.

Un peu plus loin, adossé à une fenêtre, Gajeel grommela.

_ Ça a l'air chiant.

En même temps tout avait l'air chiant pour le dragon slayer. Il adorait la guilde – bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre – mais il préférait généralement faire des missions en solitaire. Il tenait à sa solitude. Mais cette fois-ci il était obligé de rester cloitré avec une trentaine de mage tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres.  
Fichue pluie !

_ Tu vas pas faire ton rabat-joie ! Le réprimanda Levy en passant à coté de lui.

Il observa la jeune fille d'un œil distrait. Levy McGarden. Ils étaient amis, enfin plus ou moins. Disons que sa présence ne dérangeait pas le grand dragon d'acier. En réalité, il avait même un faible pour sa petite crevette.  
Il grogna pour montrer son mécontentement, mais la jeune fille ayant l'habitude de l'avarice en parole du dragon slayer, poursuivit son chemin tête haute, Lily dans les bras. Le chat lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche. Gajeel soupira, il se sentait obligé de la suivre à présent. Les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné, il suivit la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans là où tous les mages ennuyés de Fairy Tail se rassemblaient. Vers le bar de Mira.

En moins de cinq minutes, les mages blasés par le temps s'étaient tous retrouvés une boisson à la main, sous l'œil ravi de Mira.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucy avait l'impression de voir la guilde autrement. Plus chaleureuse, plus agréable, plus colorée. Même la pluie torrentielle aux allures déprimantes de l'extérieur avait semblé s'effacer pour laisser place à un grand soleil. L'envie de sauter partout déguisée en Bunny Girl en chantant « Shoudidoudidouwao » sur un air de guitare de Gajeel lui montait progressivement à la tête. Cela semblait même être la meilleure idée de toute sa vie, ce qui était complètement ridicule pour la jeune femme ! Si ridicule qu'elle se mit à exploser de rire sans raison, tout en reprenant un verre de la boisson de Mira – c'était au moins sa troisième, elle ne s'en lassait pas. –  
Wendy s'approcha du bar en compagnie de Roméo qui observait les boissons colorées d'un œil intéressé. Roméo en attrapa une quand Mirajane lui retira des mains.

_ Désolée, ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lucy approuva vivement d'un signe de tête, en savourant sa boisson. Tant mieux, comme ça, il n'y en aura plus pour elle ! Quand son cerveau, qui commençait à dessiner des arc-en-ciel et des poneys au plafond, tiqua, comment ça « _pas pour les enfants_ » ? Ne lui dites pas que... ? Elle n'aurait tout même pas osé !  
La réalité la frappa trop tard ! Elle recracha la boisson contenue dans sa bouche dans son verre, manquant de s'étouffer avec. – Adieu poney et arc-en-ciel.

_ Est-ce que ça va Lucy-san ? S'inquiéta Wendy en la voyant recracher ses poumons dans son verre.

Lucy leva le pouce pour lui signifier que tout allait bien alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, tout en foudroyant la barmaid du regard. Qu'avait-elle fait ?  
Mirajane dû le comprendre car elle se dépêcha de se débarrasser des enfants.

_ D'ailleurs il se fait un peu tard pour vous. Happy et Charles vont vous raccompagner !

_ Aye ! S'écria le chat tout enthousiaste.

_ De toute manière, on a que ça à faire. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de rester ici quand ça va tourner au carnage... Ajoute la chatte blanche

Lucy déglutit bruyamment. Charles avait comprit pour les boissons ! Elle aurait pu la prévenir tout de même !

_ Mais Mira-nee... ! Protesta le garçon, avant de s'interrompre en déglutissant encore plus bruyamment face au regard assassin de la barmaid. On s'en va, on s'en va ! Assura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus il attrapa la main de Wendy et s'enfuit en détalant le plus vite possible. Mirajane avait des arguments très convaincants par moment...  
A peine les enfants disparus que Lucy attrapa Mira.

_ Mira qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans les boissons ? Me dit pas que tu as drogué tout la guilde ?

La barmaid battit des cils en toute innocence, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Lucy aurait bien voulu grogner de mécontentement mais elle était trop sous l'effet de la boisson qui la rendait bisounours pour cela. En tout cas cette Mira était vraiment une grande actrice ! Une redoutable actrice !

_ Moi droguer toute la guilde ? Quelle drôle d'idée Lu-chan ! Rigola-t-elle visiblement très amusée par l'idée.

Pourtant elle en serait bien capable. Et maintenant Lucy en était certaine, son regard parcouru vivement la guilde. Tout le monde avait repris son entrain habituel, alors qu'il y a moins d'un quart d'heure tout était plat. Dans un sens, cela semblait normal, c'était la bonne vieille Fairy Tail habituelle. Lucy essaya de faire un effort de concentration pour analyser l'ensemble de la pièce, alors que son cerveau voulait absolument la faire danser la samba. Difficile d'avoir les idées claires dans ces conditions...

Elle renonça ne trouvant rien d'anormal à l'ambiance chaleureuse de la guilde, quand un détail la frappa. Grey était en caleçon et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué car Erza ne l'avait toujours massacrée. Ce petit détail anodin, suffit à réveiller son sens d'analyse endormi. Maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, pourquoi Bisca et Alzack était en train de se rouler langoureusement des pelles allongés sur une table d'une façon digne de leur homologues d'Edoras ? Ces deux là n'osaient même pas s'approcher à plus de cinq mètres sans rougir comme des abrutis et voilà qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.  
C'était définitif, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Et son pied se mettait à taper nerveusement un rythme entrainant de samba. Elle ne se contrôlait même plus ! La mage catastrophée se tourna vers la barmaid, qui observait visiblement le spectacle... euh... langoureux entre Bisca et Alzack d'un air absolument enchanté.

_ Mira ! S'écria Lucy. Tu nous as vraiment drogués !

_ Quoi ? Fit la mage à la chevelure argentée, une moue déçue que Lucy ne partage son ravissement. Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point ils sont heureux ?

Lucy observa le nouveau couple, leurs corps étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à en discerner les contours.

_ Indécollables plutôt... Commenta-t-elle

Dans son esprit Lucy avait l'air blasé en disant cette phrase. Mais en réalité elle avait plutôt l'air d'une gamine de quinze ans aux hormones agitées gloussant bêtement devant un poster de Justin Lover – chanteur _**mécheux**_ de Fiore très populaire chez les gamines aux bouffés de chaleur incontrôlables. _(en tournée bientôt dans votre ville - tremblez citoyens !)._

C'était quoi cette horreur ? Sans compter que sa folle envie de danser la samba devenait de plus en plus forte...

_ Allez ! Amuse toi un peu Lucy, tu es toute tendue ! La sermonna la barmaid, visiblement en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Et pour cause ! La jeune fille serrait des dents à se les briser de peur de glousser encore plus fort, et avait raidit son corps comme un manche à balais de façon à s'empêcher de se déhancher sur le rythme fantomatique naissant dans sa tête. Elle entendait presque Gajil chanter : « _Shoudidoudidouwao »._

Une minute. Il chantait vraiment « _Shoudidoudidouwao_ » ! C'est qu'il voulait que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais ! Et pire de tout, les autres applaudissaient de tout leur force, une véritable **standing ovation** digne des fans en furie de Justin Lover ! Lucy avait même envie de rejoindre le joyeux vacarme en hurlant : « ! » - elle avait presque envie de demander à la rock star de lui écrire un autographe sur sa poitrine à l'aide d'un marqueur indélébile.

Elle se serait bien giflée sur le moment, mais ses mains étaient trop occupées à applaudir. Maudite soit-elle ! Ou plutôt : droguée soit-elle.

« _Mira a raison_ » intervient une voix dans sa tête ressemblant étrangement à la sienne – et pour cause, c'était la sienne ! « _On dirait une coincée, tu devrais t'amuser un peu plus !_ ». Bizarrement le fait qu'une voix lui parle dans sa tête lui paraissait relativement normal, et beaucoup plus sains que de se faire tatouer la poitrine par Gajeel.  
« _T'es qui toi encore ? Ma conscience ? _» Répondit la blonde agacée dans l'espoir de faire taire la voix – sa voix. « _Si c'est le cas on peut pas dire que tu assure vraiment ton rôle..._». Sa conversation avec elle-même se termina là-dessus. Elle s'était déjà vue plus bavarde...

Par contre, elle ne s'était jamais vue aussi rapide pour changer de vêtements. En moins d'une seconde elle était devenue Bunny Girl ! Même Grey n'aurait pas fait mieux – non que ce dernier aime en plus de trainer à poil se déguiser en Bunny, sa cote de popularité en prendrait un sacré coup...  
En tout cas, Lucy ne savait pas si sa sois disante « conscience » avait pris le dessus sur son corps, mais il se mouvait tout seule à travers la foule telle une fan hystérique qui faisait tout pour rejoindre le chanteur de ses rêves. Non, elle était réellement devenue une fan hystérique qui faisait tout pour rejoindre le chanteur de ses rêves ! Habillée en bunny qui plus est ! C'est dans ce genre de moment où il vaut mieux arrêter de penser.  
C'était un peu ce qui arrivait à notre jolie blonde à cet instant. Non pas qu'elle ait perdue toute capacité de raisonner et que tous ses neurones se soient éparpillés dans l'espace à la recherche d'un nouveau cerveau charitable – enfin presque, étant donné que seul le nom « _Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel _» affreusement accentué lui venait à l'esprit...  
En tout cas elle avait déjà rayé Mirajane de sa mémoire pour profiter de sa soirée.

Et bien entendu le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident !

JOCKING !

La fête battait son plein à Fairy Tail, et la débauche était à son rendez-vous. Pas de doute, Mirajane et elle avaient fait du bon boulot. Entre le maitre qui s'était retrouvé à boire du saké la tête en bas suspendu au plafond, Elfman qui s'était trouvé un talent inattendu de dramaturge et avait réussi à séduire Levy dans la foulée, Alzack et Bisca qui avaient disparu pour on ne sait quelle affaire – non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez (On recevra d'ailleurs plus tard une carte postale de leur mariage au Congo !)

Cana quant à elle avait réussi à invoquer Aquarius en insultant sa clef de tous les noms pour lui proposer une partie de Twister – avec une queue de poisson c'est vachement pratique !

Sinon il n'y avait aucun mort pour l'instant. Mais ça ne serait tarder au réveil de ces chers mages quand une fois l'effet de la drogue dissipé ils se rendraient compte de leur connerie...  
Mais l'histoire n'en est pas encore là !

Laxus n'avait aucune intention de rester une seule seconde de plus à Fairy Tail, il avait très bien comprit la situation, et ayant lui aussi bu la boisson de Mira, il préférait s'en aller avant que tout ne dégénère pour lui, quand une merveilleuse femme dérouta ses plans avec une idée saugrenue, mais on ne peut plus appétissante pour lui !

L'homme observait avec attention la jeune fille le défiant de son regard rieur. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un immense océan à la limite du ciel et de la mer, l'effet était toujours saisissant – sur lui en tout cas. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était sous l'influence de la boisson de sa sœur, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il était loin d'être idiot – il connaissait bien le cerveau machiavélique de la barmaid – il s'était donc limité rapidement sur la consommation de la boisson du démon, comme il s'était amusé à la surnommer pour rappeler à son cerveau endormi le danger imminent. Contrairement à certain de ces camarades...

Lisanna avait visiblement bien profité de la boisson, c'était la seule explication au fait qu'elle lui ait proposée une partie de Strip-poker, ou alors elle profitait à fond de la situation de débauche créée par sa sœur pour lui proposer cette idée saugrenue et ainsi assouvir tous ses fantasmes ! Mais cette idée paraissait trop étrange pour Laxus, bien qu'il voyait au magnifique regard de la jeune fille qu'elle avait encore une partie de sa raison. Bien assez pour profiter d'un œil critique du reste de la soirée. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle faisait.

Laxus hésitait toujours, l'idée l'attirait et ses lèvres brulaient d'envie de dire : « _Vas-y file moi mes cartes que tu te dessape !_ », mais c'était encore une jeune fille – et puis il y avait plus romantique comme phrase... -, et la partie encore raisonnable de son cerveau ne cessait de le lui répéter – ce qui commençait à lui taper sur le système – cela dit Lisanna l'attirait bien plus que le raisonnable. Mirajane n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa benjamine, il aurait été plus normal pour Laxus de tomber sous les charmes de la barmaid plutôt que la petite dernière, mais Mirajane était tout simplement trop... Trop... Mirajane pour l'attirer.  
Lisanna, elle était charmante, rieuse, agréable, souriante, joyeuse, légère, adorable, gentille, pleine de malice et de douceur. Tout ce dont on pouvait rêver !

Laxus jeta un coup d'œil à Mirajane, celle-ci n'apprécierait certainement pas de le voir fricoter avec sa petite sœur, mais bon s'il était dans cette situation c'était en partie de la faute de la barmaid ! Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Lisanna, tellement jolie, que la partie droguée de son cerveau avait déjà pris les devants. Il venait d'accepter !  
Et tant pis pour Mira ! Que le diable l'emporte. Et cette partie de poker permettrait au dragon slayer de la foudre de prendre sa revanche sur la barmaid pour les avoir tous drogués tout en se rinçant l'œil grâce à Lisanna. Quoi de mieux ?

_ Viens pas pleurer quand t'auras plus rien à te mettre sur le dos. Prévient-il

Certes, ce n'était certainement pas avec ce genre de phrase qu'il allait gagner les faveurs de la belle Lisanna, mais bon le romantisme n'était pas son truc, ça aurait paru encore plus malsain. Et puis ils allaient jouer une partie de strip-poker bordel ! Ce n'était pas non plus le moment pour se transformer en héros romantique digne du Titanic !  
La jeune fille sourit, elle n'attendait pas moins du dragon slayer.

_ Tu dis ça, mais en réalité tu meurs d'envie de me déshabiller. Le taquina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Laxus s'arrêta net. Touché ! Il se tourna vers la concerné, les sourcils froncés devant son sourire innocent. Elle bien était loin d'être innocente, elle profitait à fond de la situation, elle savait, que drogué par sa sœur, il était incapable de lui dire non. Et pire que tout elle était loin d'être idiote, elle avait bien compris son attirance irraisonnable pour elle.  
Cependant un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Laxus. La situation commençait à l'amuser.

_ Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis de telles paroles. Fit-il entrant dans son jeu.

_ Fais-le moi regretter alors. Dit-elle en lui passant devant.

Il observa un moment sa démarche gracieuse, devinant son petit sourire rieur collé sur ses lèvres. Son propre sourire s'élargit, le même que quand il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un combat excitant. Cette partie il comptait la remporter !

Ou pas. Lisanna était une redoutable adversaire. Son bluff était parfait, on reconnaissait bien là la petite sœur de Mirajane. Elles n'avaient pas le même sang pour rien.  
Les autres joueurs avaient abandonné la partie depuis très longtemps, Lisanna avait raflé leur vêtement dès le premier tour. Si bien qu'ils étaient retournés assister au concert de Gajeel en sous-vêtements – d'autre nus comme des vers, mais au moins Grey se sentait moins seul. Plus personne n'osait affronter la jeune mage.  
Grey avait participé aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce jeu ne présentait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour lui étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements à parier.

Laxus tenait la route, il était assez bon joueur, mais était loin d'égaler le talent inné de Lisanna pour ce jeu – peut-être qu'Erza et sa chance innée pour les jeux d'argent pourrait la mettre sur la touche ? – et depuis qu'elle se trimballait sous ses yeux dans son joli petit ensemble bleu-roi, se concentrer devenait un supplice pour Laxus. Et avec la pile de vêtements récoltés à ses côtés ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se rhabiller ! Elle le faisait exprès, il le savait. En fait, Lisanna pouvait être bien pire que sa sœur par moment.

_ Tu abandonnes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il grogna. Lui abandonner ? Plutôt crever écrasé par Natsu déguisé en éléphant rose !

_ Jamais !

_ Ce que tu peux être têtu. Rigola la jeune fille de sa voix cristalline.

Il essaya de faire abstraction du joli rire de son adversaire, ainsi que de ses formes généreuses ! Il jeta une mine dépitée à son tas de vêtement beaucoup moins conséquent que celui de Lisanna. S'il voulait gagner tout se jouerait à la prochaine manche.  
Il avait intérêt pour lui - et son caleçon – à être malin. Très malin. Son regard retomba sans faire attention sur le corps de Lisanna. Franchement impossible de se concentrer dans ces conditions. C'était un mec ! Un homme un vrai ! Et pas façon Elfman et encore moins une sainte nitouche comme Fried. La tentation devenait trop forte au fur et à mesure qu'il dévorait du regard le corps fin de la jeune fille.

_ D'ailleurs je pense pas que ça plairait à ta sœur, si elle te voyait trainer en sous-vêtements.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, le regard rivé sur son jeu de carte.

_ Fiore tout entier a déjà vu Mira-nee en petite tenue, elle n'a pas à me blâmer d'avoir fait la même chose pour une petite soirée. Et puis c'est pas comme si ça ne te profitait pas. Ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Il grogna, en même temps elle n'avait pas faux. En plus d'être un démon, il fallait que Mira s'amuse à poser en maillot de bain et petite tenue pour les magazines les plus lus de Fiore. De toute manière vu le nombre de gens en sous-vêtements dans cette guilde à présent, Lisanna passait inaperçue. On aurait presque dit une grande fête nudiste. Il n'avait plus qu'à inviter Léon et ça serait parfait.

En tout cas Lisanna devenait un peu trop entrepreneuse pour lui. Pourquoi il avait accepté cette partie de stip-poker bordel ? – Bon certes il rêvait de voir la jeune fille en sous-vêtements, mais il s'était juré de jamais rien faire avec la jeune fille, malgré son attirance pour elle. C'était un homme, et Lisanna était encore une jeune fille.  
Mais si elle continuait comme ça il ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus.  
Il grogna de plus belle. Il détestait ce genre de dilemme !

_ Fais pas cette tête. Rigola Lisanna. On dirait un coincé !

_ Et toi une petite dévergondée. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

_ En même temps, on fait une partie de strip-poker, il est difficile de me prendre pour autre chose à l'heure actuelle.

Sur ce elle lui tendit ses nouvelles cartes, qu'il accepta en grognant légèrement. Lisanna l'observa amusée.

_ Ça ne te plait pas de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Il essaya d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence – alors que c'était totalement vrai ! – tout en observant ses nouvelles cartes.

_ On va dire que ce genre de situation m'arrive rarement.

Il eut une longue minute de silence, tandis que Lisanna installait les cartes de cette manche au sol.  
Les trois premières cartes sorties furent un _as de trèfle_, un _six de carreau_, et un _roi de trèfle_. Laxus regardait ses deux cartes entres ses deux, un _dix de carreau_ et une _dame de cœur_. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas grand-chose comme jeu. Voir absolument rien ! Et Lisanna misait fort ! Mais trop fier pour abandonner il suivit le mouvement, espérant voir sa chance tournée avec la prochaine carte.

Ce fut un huit de pique. Il retient un grognement de mécontentement, gardant un visage parfaitement neutre. La moindre expression de sa part et s'en était fini de lui.

« _Rester stoïque, rester stoïque, rester stoïque..._ » Se répétait-il mentalement jusqu'à en devenir fou.  
Le tas de vêtements entre les deux mages ne cessait d'augmenter ! Quand la dernière carte fut présentée à leurs yeux : un valet de trèfle !

La stoïquitude de Laxus fut balayé par un cri de joie – intérieur bien sur, hors de question de perdre face à Lisanna. Cette dernière restait aussi neutre que lui. Cette manche devenait étrangement sérieuse, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient commencé.  
En tout cas avec son jeu, il avait une chance de retourner la situation en sa faveur, seulement il fallait repousser Lisanna dans ses derniers retranchements.  
Il était en train de se répéter « _Trouve une stratégie, trouve stratégie, trouve une stratégie. Tu peux gagner, tu peux gagner, tu peux gagner_» avec foie. Il se trouvait stupide à se répéter ses propres directives comme on le ferait à un enfant de huit ans, mais au moins ça avait l'avantage d'arrêter de lui faire penser au soutien-gorge de Lisanna – et ce qui va avec...

_ Bien Laxus, terminons-en avec cette manche. Dit-elle on ne peut plus sérieuse, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

Il retient un sourire sadique. Elle lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche, et allait sérieusement le regretter. Avec un jeu comme le sien, impossible de perdre.

_ Tapis ! Annonça-t-elle, en mettant le reste de ses vêtements sur le tas de mise.

Tapis ? Il n'en espérait pas tant.  
Il observa le corps de la jeune fille en corps couvert des ses sous-vêtements – non il ne la matait pas, c'était juste purement technique pour la suite du jeu ! Ou pas...

_ Tu sais que si tu mets tapis tu dois tout enlever ?

_ Je sais, mais si je mets tapis tu es obligé de me suivre, à moins de vouloir abandonner...

Laxus émit un grognement mécontent. Cette possibilité n'entrait pas en option ! Ce qui d'ailleurs arracha un sourire à Lisanna.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. S'amusa-t-elle de sa réaction. C'est pour ça que je te propose un marché.

_ Un marché ? Répéta-t-il intrigué.

_ Je te permets de garder ton caleçon, et toi tu me permets de garder mes sous-vêtements, et échange si tu gagne tu pourras m'embrasser. Alors ?

Laxus réfléchit un instant, la proposition était alléchante. Un peu trop même ! Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver complètement nu devant toute la guilde. Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Ce n'était pas Grey.  
Et puis il n'avait aucune envie que le corps nu de Lisanna soit exposé à toute la guilde également...  
Son choix.

_ C'est pas spécialement comme si j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Dit-il nonchalant alors que son cerveau se mettait à le harceler : « Tu as intérêt à gagner imbécile, tu as intérêt à gagner imbécile, tu as intérêt à gagner imbécile, tu as intérêt à gagner imbécile... »

_ Donc tu acceptes ou pas ? Demanda la jeune fille ne se laissant nullement dérouter.

_ J'accepte.

Sur ce il envoya le reste de ses mises rejoindre celle de Lisanna.  
La tension était palpable. Le moment de vérité était sur le point de se révéler. Dans quelques secondes ils sauraient lequel était le grand gagnant.

Laxus observa une nouvelle fois son jeu pour être spur de ne pas l'avoir rêvé – car avec la boisson de Mira on est jamais trop sûr... - Ses cartes étaient toujours là. Il allait gagner !

_ Bien allons-y ! Annonça la jeune fille.

_ Attends ! L'interrompu-t-il.

Avec un jeu pareil, autant profiter de la situation jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il allait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ?

_ Je veux rajouter une règle moi aussi. Le perdant aura le droit un gage, qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Ça me plait ! Quel sera le gage ?

_ Je te laisse choisir.

_ Que de galanterie. Fit-elle se moquant légèrement.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, elle choisit la première connerie lui venant à l'esprit.

_ Celui qui perd devra plonger complètement nu dans le fleuve de Magnolia !

_ T'aurais pas pu trouver plus original ? Se blasa le dragon slayer.

_ Tu préfères peut-être celui où tu dois annoncer à Mira-nee que tu m'enlèves pour m'épouser ?

L'homme déglutit bruyamment. La réaction de la barmaid était on ne peut plus prévisible : elle le tuerait avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Déjà que jouer au strip poker avec Lisanna était très dangereux, mais avec un gage pareil c'était son arrêt de mort assuré !

_ Va pour le fleuve. C'est plus sûr. De toute manière ce gage ne me concerne pas, je vais gagner.

_ Vraiment ?

Lisanna avait vraiment l'air amusée et sûre d'elle. Laxus aurait donc du souci à se faire ? Trop tard la machine était lancée, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et puis pour lui la victoire était assurée.  
Il présenta ses cartes à son adversaire, annonçant fièrement avec un sourire vainqueur :

_ Suite royale ! Alors, prête à faire le grand plongeon ?

_ Ça s'appelle vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Désolée majesté mais le seul qui va piquer une tête, c'est vous !

Elle retourna ses deux cartes sous les yeux ébahis de Laxus. Un dix de trèfle et une dame de trèfle. Les yeux du mage s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, elle venait d'avoir la combinaison la plus parfaite du poker : La...

_ Quinte flush royale ! Annonça-t-elle ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre sa défaite.

Il avait perdu et en beauté. Laxus restait sous le choc de sa défaite quand les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent délicatement contre les siennes. C'était certainement encore plus surprenant que la quinte flush royale ! Mais il se laissa rapidement emporter par le baiser, reprenant rapidement le dessus de la danse.  
C'est seulement quand ils se séparèrent qu'il se rendit compte des joues rosies et appétissantes de la jeune fille. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant au passage quelques mèches lui couvrant le front. Elle était irrésistible.

_ Ça ne faisait pas partit du contrat. Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

_ Je me suis dis que ça ferait un beau cadeau de réconfort. Et puis n'oublis que tu dois toujours plonger dans le fleuve complètement nu.

Il ne lui faisait pas dire, ce cadeau c'était carrément le pied !  
Le mage soupira se rappelant de son gage stupide. Il se redressa sur ses jambes toujours en caleçon et balança la jeune fille sur son épaule.

_ EH ! Protesta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Ça serait bête de rater le spectacle de ta vie.

_ Le spectacle de ma vie ? Ça sera à moi d'en juger ! Répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Laxus sourit, amusé lui aussi, tandis qu'il trimballait Lisanna tel un sac à patte sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Avec tout ça ils en avaient presque oublié la pluie torrentielle. Ils prirent une giflée colossale à peine les portes de la guilde ouvertes. Lisanna explosa de rire en sentant la première vague froide s'abattre sur son corps.

Laxus grommela, maintenant il venait de prendre la douche de sa vie ! Mais bon au point où il en était ça serait bête de reculer. Et bravant pluie et tempête il s'avança à l'extérieur !

Il déposa la jeune fille sur le rebord du fleuve, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, mais rayonnante comme jamais. Pour ses beaux yeux, sauter dans le fleuve nu n'était rien – en plus il était déjà trempé. En tout cas il était ravi qu'il n'y ait personne hormis Lisanna pour assister à ce show de chippendales !

_ Tiens toi prête car ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

_ J'ai les yeux grands ouverts !

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se débarrasser du seul vêtement qui lui collait encore au corps. Le seul problème c'est qu'il galéra à retirer son caleçon devenu trempé à cause de la pluie. Lisanna explosa de rire devant ce spectacle peu glorieux. Pourquoi ça paraissait si facile quand c'était Grey qui le faisait ? Pas de doute Laxus avait encore des progrès à faire avant de devenir strip-teaseur.

_ C'est sûr que c'est le spectacle de ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais vu un striptease aussi raté !

_ La ferme... Fit Laxus gêné, mais bon l'hilarité de Lisanna changeait tout.

Sa féroce bataille avec son caleçon se solda par sa victoire. Il le balança à Lisanna.

_ Tu pourras le garder comme trophée de strip-poker.

_ Trop aimable !

Sans attendre il plongea dans l'eau la tête la première. L'avantage quand il pleut de façon torrentielle à l'extérieur c'est que l'eau vous parait tout de suite meilleure.

Quand il remonta à la surface pour reprendre son air, Lisanna l'observait avec intérêt penchée au-dessus du rebord.

_ Elle est bonne ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu veux y gouter ?

La question ne demandait pas de réponse. Il lui attrapa le bras à la tira vers lui. Et plouf ! Une Lisanna à l'eau.

_ Ça ne faisait pas partit du contrat. Lui rappela-t-elle en remontant à la surface hilare.

_ Oui je sais. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Et le reste se poursuivit tranquillement sous la pluie battante.

Jubia cherchait son Grey-sama désespérément à travers la foule de Fairy Tail. Seulement elle n'avait aucune trace de lui. Elle se laissait juste transporter par ce flot de festivité, bizarrement elle était loin de Grey, mais elle se sentait bien. Même très bien. Si bien que Grey finit par disparaitre de ses pensées – certainement la première fois depuis leur rencontre- en y repensant bien, au bout du compte qu'est-ce que Grey-sama avait de si génial ?  
Certes il était beau, mais il n'était pas le seul canon de la beauté à plonger sa chambre dans une marre de bave de la guilde, c'était un excellent mage, mais pas forcément le meilleur. Au bout du compte seule sa manie de se déshabiller plus vite que son ombre faisait de lui un être hors du commun. Carrément exceptionnel ! Il faut dire que c'était l'extase totale de pouvoir baver devant ses abdos à longueur de journée !

En y repensant, peut-être que Jubia n'avait eu le coup de foudre que pour ses abdos et non pour Grey-sama lui-même. Elle explosa de rire toute seule dans la foule indifférente à cet éclat de rire soudain – certainement car toute la guilde était un peu dans cet état de folie. De toute manière s'il ne s'agissait qu'une histoire d'abdos, elle avait l'embarras du choix à présent que Fairy Tail se transformait en rassemblement hippie des années soixante-dix. Quasiment tout le monde était à poil, les Woodstock pouvaient se rhabiller à coté !  
La tête de Jubia tournait devant ce palmarès d'abdos bien formés. D'ailleurs, Gajeel venait de retirer son costume sur scène, le bougre était plutôt bien bâti lui aussi. Mais bon tous ses piercings donnaient mal à la tête à cette pauvre Jubia. Sérieux, ils brillaient trop ! On aurait dit que le dragon slayer d'acier était recouvert d'une sainte lumière. Soit Dieu lui-même admirait le talent inné de Gajeel pour la guitare et le bénissait d'une lumière divine, soit Jubia avait une hallucination, soit – dernière hypothèse et certainement la plus plausible – Gajeel faisait office de boule disco pour la guilde.

Oui, la dernière option lui semblait être la bonne. En attendant grâce aux abdos luisants de Gajeel, elle avait oublié ceux de Grey-sama. Quand quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Chose on ne peut plus normal à Fairy Tail. C'est quand on intègre ce genre de guilde qu'avoir un corps d'eau se relève être vachement utile !  
Moment de surprise passé, la flaque d'eau se reconstitua en une magnifique Jubia. Heureusement que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à s'enflammer pour un rien – ou presque...

Son agresseur n'était autre que le champion olympique de lancé de table de cette guilde : Natsu Dragneel. Il arriva en courant vers la jeune femme, son sourire gamin collé sur son visage comme à son habitude. En l'observant bien, Jubia remarqua qu'il était habillé exactement dans la même tenue que tous les autres jours de l'année (Jubia = Captain Obvious !). En fait, Natsu était aussi exhibitionniste que Grey ! C'était seulement maintenant que ce détail la frappait, mais maintenant qu'elle se le disait ça devenait évident.  
C'est vrai, Grey se faisait toujours engueuler car il était toujours en caleçon, mais Natsu avec panta-court, et son gilet ouvert sur son torse musclé n'était pas mieux. Bien que ce soit beaucoup mieux pour les fangirls en chaleur. On pouvait donc admirer le corps parfait de Natsu à longueur de journée. Finalement les deux rivaux se valaient aussi bien niveau exhibition que niveau force.

En tout cas pour Jubia ce détail d'exhibitionniste changeait tout. Natsu venait de décrocher une place dans son cœur. Elle le voyait courir au ralentit, les cheveux aux vents – même s'ils étaient à l'intérieur – musique de fond pour bien caler la scène – notamment « Shoudidoudidouwao ». Natsu devenait soudain dans l'imagination de Jubia un véritable héros romantique – il aurait pu monter sur un cheval blanc que cela n'aurait étonné personne (quoiqu'il aurait sûrement eu le mal des transports, et cela aurait gâché la beauté du moment...). La seconde suivante elle le voyait sur une plage en train de courir au bord de l'eau sur le sable chaud, le soleil rougeoyant derrière la mer. Jubia avait vraiment une imagination débordante – ou Mira avait mis triple dose dans son verre.

Les joues de la mage d'eau se tintèrent de rouge devant cette image purement idyllique. On aurait presque dit une pub pour parfum. Dans son délire on pouvait presque lire en sous-titré : « _**Charbons Ardents**__, the new fragrance by __Heart Kreuz_ ».  
Autrement dit, Natsu devenait sexy au diable ! Et dans l'esprit drogué de la mage, le feu était en train de faire fondre la glace.

_ Désolé ! Je voulais pas te viser. Je faisais un concours de lancé de table avec Grey pour savoir lequel des deux est le meilleur. Tu vas bien ?

Il aida la jeune femme à se relever, en lui tendant la main. Le cœur de la femme d'eau rata un battement. La vision se poursuivait, le regard reflétant le couché de soleil, le beau jeune homme se penchant vers elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.  
Même si Natsu était totalement déformé par les yeux de la mage, la vision était loin d'être fausse. Le garçon avait toujours son sourire éclatant collé sur le visage. Jubia n'y avait jamais fais attention – jusque là obnubilée par les abdos de Grey – mais là, elle ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.  
Elle ne dit mot quand il la redressa sur ses pieds, trop occupée à s'imaginer des scènes romantiques sur la plage entre leur deux corps. Elle ne lâchait plus sa main, qu'elle gardait dans la sienne. Natsu ne chercha pas à se dérober, trop occupée à détailler les rougeurs intrigantes sur le visage de la mage.  
Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?  
Natsu fronça les sourcils dans un effort ultime de concentration pour retrouver le nom de la jeune femme. Pour Jubia, c'était un jeune homme en proie de doute face à ses sentiments.  
Il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de se souvenir de son nom grâce aux détails de son visage et à son odeur. Pour Jubia, il était sur le point de l'embrasser suite à une déclaration romantique.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à la mage pour s'enfumer littéralement. Natsu distinguait clairement la fumée s'échappant de ses oreilles. C'était marrant à voir, mais il était trop occupé à essayer de souvenir de son nom pour en rire.

_ Luvia ? Non c'est pas. Viabu ? Bujia ? Non plus. Sonia ? Julia ? Liavu ? Baviu ? Jiavu peut-être ?

Bref, impossible pour le garçon de s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais fait très attention à elle jusqu'à ce soir il faut dire.

En tout cas Jubia devenait, au contact du mage de feu, un véritable charbon près à s'enflammer. Elle le repoussa devant l'image du baisé lui venant dans la tête, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ju-Jubia ne se sent pas prête pour ce genre de chose. Se tortilla-t-elle écarlate.

Natsu la regarda sans réellement comprendre. Mais devant le spectacle de la mage qui se tortillait gênée devant lui en se tripotant nerveusement les doigts, dont la couleur du visage contrastait étrangement avec celle de ses cheveux, l'amusait beaucoup. Il rigola comme un bon enfant – et en plus il avait trouvé son nom ! Victoire !

_ T'es vraiment marrante toi !

Sur ce, il lui adressa son sourire des plus radieux. De quoi vous faire tomber par terre. La mage d'eau manqua de trébucher sur le sol d'ailleurs. Encore un sourire de ce genre, et elle serait bonne à passer la serpillère !

_ C-C'est un compliment ? Demanda timidement la mage.

_ Oui ! Assura vivement le dragon slayer. Lucy est aussi marrante, mais sauf qu'elle est vraiment sauvage aussi... Toi t'es juste bien !

Le fort intérieur de Jubia poussa un cri de joie. Elle venait de battre sa rivale d'amour ! – eh oui, la pauvre Lucy, que se soit par rapport à Grey ou Natsu elle restait toujours la rivale d'amour de Jubia (ça aurait pu être par rapport à Elfman, que la mage d'eau aurait trouvé le moyen de la considérer comme sa rivale amoureuse)

En tout cas Jubia était heureuse, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la complimentait. Généralement, elle était invisible aux yeux de Grey, et passant son temps à le pourchasser, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de sympathiser avec les autres de la guilde. Elle était heureuse de parler à Natsu, ça lui changeait la vie.  
Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, radieuse comme jamais.

_ Merci !

Natsu observa la jeune femme avec attention. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Généralement il la trouvait bizarre, toujours à espionner Grey de façon psychotique, mais ce soir elle semblait rayonnait loin de sa lubie greyvienne habituelle. Il la trouvait changée, et attirait automatiquement le regard.

_ Et-et puis tes-tes a-abdos n'ont rien à envier ceux de Grey-sama... Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible pour essayer de retourner le compliment.

Autrement dit c'était certainement le plus beau compliment que Jubia pouvait faire à un homme. La comparaison ultime avec les abdos de Grey !

Natsu tilta sur le « _Grey-sama_ ». Certes ce n'était pas une nouveauté que la jeune femme prononce le nom de son idole, même Justin Lover n'était rien comparé à Grey-sama. Mais pour une fois, le nom dérangeait le dragon slayer. Après tout c'était son rival ! Vouloir le battre dans tous les domaines était donc normal.  
En plus cela le ramenait à sa compétition de lancé de table. Son esprit combatif s'enflamma aussitôt ! Il devait absolument battre Grey, et dans son esprit Jubia s'annonçait comme la solution parfaite.  
Mais oui ! Jubia était amoureuse de Grey, donc Grey battait Natsu dans le cœur de la jeune femme, sauf que si Natsu faisait en sorte que Jubia l'aime, il battrait Grey pour de bon ! C'était un génie ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt. Il se le demandait bien. Il allait battre une bonne fois pour toute son plus grand rival !

_ Dis, qui préfères-tu entre Grey et moi ? Demanda de but en blanc Natsu, sans aucune gêne, juste excité à l'idée de pouvoir battre son rival.

La mage rougit immédiatement sous la question. Jubia pouvait facilement passer pour un caméléon, sauf que contrairement à cette bestiole, elle n'avait qu'une teinte de camouflage : le rouge tomate.  
En temps normal, Jubia aurait dit Grey-sama sans hésiter ! Non, en temps normal, Jubia n'aurait pas eu cette discussion avec Natsu. Mais pour une fois Grey-sama n'était pas dans sa tête.

Elle se mit à faire une liste des qualités des deux hommes.  
Grey : Beau, abdos – très - bien dessinés, fort, exhibitionniste.  
Natsu :Beau, abdos – très - bien dessinés, fort, exhibitionniste. – oui car grâce à son gilet ouvert, été comme hiver sur son torse, Natsu avait rejoint la même catégorie que Grey...

Au bout du compte les deux listes se ressemblaient drôlement. Jubia s'agitait dans tous les sens dans le but de trouver une solution. Au final ça se résumait en une chose : le feu ou la glace ?  
L'un gelait l'eau, l'autre la vaporisait. Les deux extrêmes. Mais s'ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient aussi opposés.  
Le regard de Jubia tournait si vite entre les deux mages qu'elle était sur le point de se décrocher la tête. D'ailleurs cette dernière fumait de manière inquiétante.  
Natsu, impatient, lui stoppa la tête entre ses deux mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Jubia s'enfuma de plus belle en remarquant la proximité de leur visage. Natsu avait presque le front collé contre le sien, ses mains chaudes répandaient leur douce chaleur sur le visage de la mage. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des yeux brillants du dragon slayer.

_ Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il tel un gamin la veille de noël.

_ Jubia est si confuse. Grey-sama est Grey-sama, mais Natsu-san a les mêmes qualités que Grey-sama et peut même devenir Natsu-sama. Mais en même temps Natsu-san reste Natsu-san. Et puis même si Natsu-san devenait Grey-sama – donc Natsu-sama – Grey-sama resterait toujours Grey-sama. Et Jubia aime Grey-sama. Mais comme Natsu-san est comme Grey-sama, Jubia aime Natsu-san – donc Natsu-sama – mais en même temps Natsu-sama et Grey-sama sont différents... Débita-t-elle dans un flot sans stop.

Elle s'arrête prend une grande bouffée d'air – car elle venait de faire l'équivalent de la plongée sous-marine sans bouteille ! – tandis que Natsu la regardait d'un air perdu – certainement aussi perdu que vous.  
Attention, dans trois secondes Jubia va reprendre son raisonnement, accrochez-vous !

_ Donc Jubia ne peut pas aimer Natsu-sama comme elle aime Grey-sama et puis...

Elle devenait dans l'incapacité de poursuivre sa phrase. Natsu l'embrassait.  
Un jour Gildartz lui avait dit : « _Quand une femme parle trop, embrasse-la_ ». Au moins la technique fonctionnait, Jubia ne parlait plus. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.  
Jubia fut trop abasourdie pour réagir. Lèvres contre lèvres, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son sang bouillonnait comme si on venait de la faire cuire dans une marmite d'eau.  
Le baiser fut bref, et Jubia venait d'atteindre une nouvelle teinte de coloration de caméléon : le rouge ultime ! Elle restait sans voix, tandis que Natsu admirait le tableau.

_ Gildartz avait raison, ça marche ! Commenta-t-il ravi. J'aurai du tester ça plutôt avec Lucy... Donc qui tu aime entre Grey et moi ? Enchaina-t-il avec le même enthousiasme.

_ Si-si tu embrasse encore Jubia, elle te donnera sa réponse. Bégaya la jeune fille toujours très colorée.  
Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mage voulait encore l'embrasser, mais ça lui était égal.

_ Si ça te fais plaisir. Dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa véritablement. Gildartz ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'embrasser une femme pouvait être si plaisant...  
C'était nouveau, étrange, bizarre. Natsu avait gardé les yeux ouverts par inexpérience, mais au moment où ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Jubia, il les ferma pour profiter pleinement de l'instant.  
Pour Jubia, ce baiser eut l'effet d'un éclair la foudroyant de toute part, lui brûlant sauvagement la peau, les os, chaque recoin de son être ! Lui procurant des sensations intenses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties !  
Le baiser devient rapidement plus intense. L'alchimie de leur corps les rapprochait dangereusement. Natsu glissa ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune femme, l'approchant toujours plus près de lui, respirant son odeur, sans lâcher ses lèvres dont le goût lui rappelait l'océan. Il aurait pu boire des mers entières si elles étaient capables de lui procurer ce genre de sensation.  
A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, haletants à cause de toutes ses émotions d'ivresses. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, ils avaient les joues rosies...  
Jubia garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, trop gênée pour parler.

_ Il-il se pourrait que Jubia aime Natsu-sama... Bredouilla-t-elle dans un instant de panique.

Le commentaire n'échappa pas à l'ouïe supersonique de Natsu digne de Superman lui-même ! Et tant pis si Superman n'a qu'une vision qui permet de voir à travers les murs, à partir d'aujourd'hui il a aussi une ouïe de chauve-souris.  
La seconde suivante il poussa un cri de joie. Victoire ! Il se tourna à la recherche de son rival de toujours.

_ Grey ! J'ai gagné ! Je t'ai battu !

Et il se lança à la recherche du caleçon sur patte pour lui annoncer proprement sa défaite, abandonnant sa nouvelle dulcinée, qui n'avait rien compris.

On épargnera le : « _et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._» parce qu'il ne colle pas vraiment à l'histoire...

Lucy quant à elle avait perdue sa raison. Et espérait ne jamais la retrouver, elle s'amusait comme une folle aux cotés de Gajeel, à faire les cœurs en bunny girl. Et le chanteur ne semblait pas être insensible aux formes généreuses de la lapine.  
Quand soudain une autre lapine à la chevelure flamboyante monta sur la scène à son tour, provoquant parmi les spectateurs une montée affolante d'applaudissement. C'était Erza ! On pouvait dire que notre rockstar était comblée.

_ Lucy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'accaparer Gajeel pour toi toute seule !

Cela promettait un beau combat de fan en fureur !

_ C'est pas de ma faute si je suis sa bunny favorite ! Répliqua la jolie blonde.

Sur ce elle attrapa la tête de Gajeel et la plaqua sur sa poitrine, l'étouffant aux passages avec ses seins volumineux. Mais visiblement ça n'empêchait pas ce dernier de chanter « _Shoudidoudidouwao _», au contraire il y mettait plus d'ardeur !

_ Tu n'es qu'une bunny sans sex appeal ! S'écria Erza, en attrapant le bras de Gajeel.

_ Et toi tu n'es même pas digne de porter ces oreilles ! Grogna l'autre en serrant plus fort le chanteur dans ses bras.

Les deux étaient complètement atteinte par la boisson de Mira. Elles se battaient pour le chanteur comme l'auraient fait les fans de Justin Lover. Elles étaient tombées bien bas, mais dans leur tête, seul Gajeel comptait.  
En tout cas même si Gajeel ne pouvait plus chanter – étouffé par la poitrine de Lucy – les spectateurs semblaient absorbés plus que jamais ! Un combat de bunny, comme c'était excitant ! Il en avait de la chance ce Gajeel. Si être rock star c'était ça, demain tout le monde aurait sa propre guitare.

_ Ok, je sais ! Réglons ça dans un combat ! Proposa la mage à la chevelure flamboyante.

_ Excellente idée ! Que proposes-tu ?

Erza lâcha le bras de Gajeel, tandis que Lucy le laissait reprendre son air en le lâchant à son tour. La mage en armure – bien qu'elle soit en bunny à présent – pointa du doigt le chanteur.

_ Gajeel ! Hurla-t-elle. Je te défie au bras de fer !

Un ange passa lentement, mais alors très lentement au dessus de la salle. Incompréhension totale.

_ Pourquoi Gajeel ? S'écria Lucy accompagnée du reste des spectateurs.

Gajeel quant à lui semblait perdu, tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était chanter, pas combattre une bunny !

_ S'il gagne, il pourra choisir quelle bunny il préfère, mais si je gagne, il sera à moi pour le reste de la soirée !

Gajeel se leva, lâchant sa précieuse guitare au sol. Tant pis pour le show, il reprendrait plus tard.

_ Très bien, j'accepte !

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla sauvagement Lucy horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse perdre.

Trop tard, les deux mages avaient déjà installé une table sur la scène et y prenaient place. La tension était à son comble quand les deux mages main dans la main se défiaient du regard. Quand soudain apparu Jason, le reporter de Sorcerer Weekly, personne ne savait d'où il sortait mais apparemment il était là pour arbitrer le match. Puis le combat commença !  
Les deux bras vacillaient, Erza avait légèrement le dessus. Coooooooooool ! Comme le faisait savoir Jason. Mais Gajeel ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, il en allait du choix de sa bunny ! Quand une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit pour gagner, car il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Erza. Après tout c'était Titania !  
Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, la rock star déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, très furtivement mais bien assez pour la faire rougir comme une pivoine et lui faire perdre la concentration. En fait, le baisé fit plus que ça, elle s'évanouit ! Et Gajeel en profita pour lui abaisser le bras.

_ COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Hurla Jason

_ GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! Hurla Lucy aussi fort

Et la foule hurla tout autant un tas de trucs incompréhensibles.  
Quand l'ambiance retomba un peu, et qu'Erza était toujours évanouie, Jason en profita pour poser à Gajeel la question que tout le monde se posait.

_ Alors Gajeel, qui allez-vous choisir entre Lucy et Erza ?

Le chanteur ramassa son micro et déclara devant toute la foule.

_ Lucy ! Car c'est ma seule et unique bunny !

La blonde était aux anges, et courra se blottir dans les bras de son chanteur, tandis que ses oreilles de bunny lui chatouillaient les narines.

_ Oh Gajeel ! Comme c'est romantique.

_ Pas assez pour toi Bunny Girl.

Les deux tourtereaux allaient s'embrasser quand Erza se réveilla brusquement.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, déclara-t-elle, je vais aller séduire les membres du conseil grâce à ma tenue de Bunny Girl, comme ça ils libéreront Gérard ! Mouhahahahahaha !

Elle s'en allait sérieuse, mais heureusement pour les membres du conseil – et sa dignité – Erza s'endormit devant la porte d'entrée, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la guilde.  
Elle se fit vite oubliée, tout le monde était plus intéressé par le couple Rock star/Bunny. D'ailleurs les deux se faisaient prendre en photo sous toutes les coutures par Jason.  
Ils allaient faire furent dans le prochain magazine !

La soirée prit lentement fin. Et on peut dire que nos mages eûrent la surprise de leur vie en se réveillant une journée plus tard, et en trouvant le prochain numéro du Sorcerer Weekly en toute exclusivité. Mirajane avait appelé Jason pour couvrir l'évènement de leur soirée, ce dernier qui avait bravé pluie et tempête pour venir, leur avait presque consacré un magazine entier !  
Et tout est bien qui finit bien !

FIN

* * *

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cet OS mais c'était un projet qui me tenait à coeur ! J'avais trop la flemme d'écrire, donc ça a été une longue bataille !  
Je suis contente du résultat. J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est totalement loufouque et décalé XD - je crois d'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais rien d'écrit d'aussi loufouque x)

Sinon je vous laisse imaginez la réaction des mages à leur réveil x) d'ailleurs je doute - à part Lisanna et Laxus peut-être - que les couples présentés le restent XD Alors s'il vous plait ne me tapez pas car j'ai fait du NatsuxJubia - d'ailleurs je crois que c'est le couple qui m'a fait le plus délirer durant cet OS, en tout cas je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie avec eux, j'ai essayé à tout prix de garder leur caractère !

J'aime bien aussi le combat des bunny x) par contre un peu moins ma partie de strip poker - D'ailleurs la combinaison de Laxus n'est pas si forte que ça, surtout comparé à celle de Li-chan x) -, pourtant j'adore le LaxLu j'espère qu'elle était pas trop nulle .

En tout cas si cet OS a du succès et qu'on ne me tue pas, j'en écrirais peut-être un autre dans le même genre (des suggestions)  
D'ailleurs en ce moment j'ai plein d'idée d'OS, comme un OS NaGrey ou un OS où Natsu serait en danger et seule Lucy pourrait le sauver ! XD - L'idée m'est venue quand en me promenant sur FFFR j'ai vu au moins quatre fics à la suite avec une Lucy en danger et Natsu qui endosse le rôle du sauveur de donzelle, voilà encore une fois je ressens le besoin de faire différement x) après je dis pas ce genre de fic son nulles, loin de moi une telle pensée, mais j'aime bien changer les tendances :3

Voilà à la prochaine !


End file.
